1. Field of the Invention
The device relates to a hard disk serving as a magnetic storage device for a personal computer, a word processor, and the like, and more particularly to a monolithic magnetic head for such a hard disk.
2. Related Art
A magnetic head for a hard disk serving as a magnetic storage device used for electronic equipment of these types generally comes in various structures and shapes according to the purpose and function. For example, a magnetic head 1 shown in perspective form in FIG. 3 is of a monolithic type used for a hard disk.
As shown in FIG. 3, the conventional monolithic magnetic head 1 includes a reading core 2 serving as a slider and a trailing core 3. Both the reading core 2 and the trailing core 3 are made of a magnetic substance such as ferrite. A magnetic gap 4 is formed between surfaces for bonding the reading core 2 and the trailing core 3, so that a magnetic path is formed.
Further, the reading core 2 has groove portions 5, 6 on air bearing surfaces 2a that form air bearings so as to confront a magnetic disk that serves as a recording medium. The groove portions 5, 6 are designed to regulate not only the track width of the magnetic gap 4 arranged on the trailing core 3 but also the floating amount of the magnetic head 1 by adjusting the air bearing effects of the air bearing surfaces 2a.
As a result of forming these groove portions 5, 6, a track width forming projection 7 is formed in the middle of the magnetic head 1.
This magnetic head 1 also has chamfered portions 8 on outer peripheral edge portions 2b, 2c, 2d, 2e of the air bearing surfaces 2a of the reading core 2, the groove portions 5, 6, and the track width forming projection 7.
To implement this design, a method of forming the conventional magnetic head 1 involves the steps of: bonding a reading core 2 block and a trailing core 3 block to form a magnetic path; forming a yoke portion of the trailing core 3 for winding; forming the groove portions in the reading core 2; finishing the air bearing surfaces 2a; forming the track width by a cup wheel grindstone and chamfering the air bearing surfaces 2a; and finally cutting the magnetic head out of the magnetic head block.
However, the thus designed conventional magnetic head 1 for a hard disk involves not only the step of forming the groove portions 5, 6 but also the step of chamfering a number of portions in the process of machining the respective core portions of the magnetic head 1.
This has imposed a problem that the magnetic head 1 cannot be downsized and that the cost of manufacture thereof cannot be reduced because of a number of steps involved in forming the magnetic head 1.